Lucius Allstar
Lucius Allstar is a Light Dragon Slayer who travels the world for learning about magic and to fight against the evil in Fiore. Apperance He has light tan skin, well muscular body, green-amber eyes, and blonde spiky hair. He has burnt scars on his hands and has long canines. He is easily mistaken as a 9 year old to a 13 year old because of his size, which is a side effect of his white, wide shoulder, cape. He normally wears a purple sleeveless v-shirt with matching toursine pants that go to his ankles. His shirt is tucked in his red slash and pants, he has matching red wristband. He wears hard brown shoes that help increase his kicking power. Personality He is serious, calm, mature, and has a strict personality. He doesn't take any jokes serious and will sometimes question it. He also is believed to have a cold personality since he doesn't hesitate to kill and shows no remorse for doing so. However he has a caring heart and is willing to protect his friends and allies no matter what. He has released tears for the falling, even if he didn't know them. He respects the dead. When he fights, he shows different personalities. When he fights a weak opponent, he will toy with them and try to make them work harder. However, when he fights a worthy opponent he takes his time and will try his best not to anger his opponent. The only time he grows anger is when his allies and friends are threaten, treated like trash, or killed. Once his anger is released, he will charge in without thinking. History He was raised by Helios, the Light Dragon or the Sun Dragon, every since he was a infant. Helios taught him how to walk, talk, read, and write. Helios also taught him how to use Light Dragon Slayer Magic and some fighting techniques as well. Some time during his training he came across a unknown demon who began to attack Lucius. Lucius kept running away from the demon because it was almost as big as Helios. When the demon almost had Lucius, Helios came and killed the demon before his son eyes. After that Lucius became more determine to get stronger so he doesn't haft to rely on anybody as much as he did with Helios. When July 7, X777 came, Helios disappeared without a word, leaving Lucius by himself with a pair of pants and a white cape. A few days later he found a small village and there blacksmith, Yuiko, brought him in as his own. Helios stayed at the village for 5 years, learning how to be a blacksmith, how to make a magic weapon and armor and learned Requip magic from Yuiko. When 5 years passed, his village was attacked by a unknown group since, Lucius ran out and was knocked out by a giant hammer. When Lucius woke up, he saw buildings and bodies burning to the ground. He began to look for any survives and in the process burning his hands. He found no survivors, every village except Yuiko was dead. Lucius fell to his knees and cried his heart out. Every guild tried to find the group responsible, but nothing was found and it became a cold case. After that, Lucius began to travel the world to find the group and remove any evil in the world. It took 6 months for Lucius to realize that evil will remain on the earth like the scars on his hands. So he changed his desire to get stronger and protect as much people as he can from the darkness. He trained for 3 extra years and along the way took down a yew dark guilds along the way. He became well known throughout Fiore. He is thinking about making a small group to help him fight against the evil with him. Synopsis Equipment Helios's Cape: Before Helios left he gave his son the cape. He told him that the cape can withstand any elemental magic and weather. It is made from a special material that makes the cape more flexible and bendable without any tearing or wrinkling. However, it can't withstand a large amount of magic or swords that can cut it. The fiber in the cape is much more heavier then it seems, causing Lucius to grow slower, which is why he's so short. The more damage the cape takes, the heavier it gets. There's a certain weight that Lucius knows when the cape can't take anymore damage, for once it surpasses it's point the cape will become useless and turns into ash. Magic Light Dragon Slayer Magic: Lucius has the ability to turn any part of his body into a light dragon. He can breath a beam of light, cover his body in light and eat any light source. He can use this magic for offense, defense, and healing magic. When he grows anger, a tower of light is released and all of his light will increase in temperature that can melt glaciers in one minutes, this is called Sun Flare Mode. : Offensive Techniques: 'Techniques that does damage to Lucius opponent. *'Light Dragon: Roar: 'Breaths in light and release a beam of light that can disintegrate anything. *'Light Dragon: Sacred Fist: 'Covers his fist(s) in solid light increase the power in his hands. *'Light Dragon: Sacred Kick: 'Like his fist, he covers his feet with light to enhance the damage of his kick. He can also use this technique to his speed for a short amount of time. *'Light Dragon: Tail Whip: 'By covering his feet, he spins on the floor and creates multiply streams of light that whip everybody and everything around him. It can also be used as a defense. *'Light Dragon: Wing Attack: 'Covering his arms, he can release long whips of light towards the opponents in front of him. Works well with a large group of people. *'Light Dragon: Joust Horn: 'He surrounds his body with light, charges towards his opponents and headbutts his opponents stomachs. If his opponents not strong enough, he can go right through them. *'Light Dragon: Shining Bomb: 'He summons light into a ball above his head. The more he waits, the more powerful it is. When it hits his opponent, it will cause a massive explosion and will leave a aurora for 5 seconds. *'Light Dragon: Heavens Pillar(s): 'Lucius summons a tower of light above his body or anywhere in his sight. He can summon more then one. *'Dragon's Slayer Secert Art: **'Blinding Angel: Piercing Twin Fangs: '''Lucius summons two blades of Light energy. The blades are strong enough to cut through Dragon Scales. He can use it for different ways. ***'X-Formation: He charges toward his opponent with his arms crossed. Once he makes contact, the blade will cut through peoples skin and will leave small light particles in the wound. One second later, the particles will explode. One-Hit KO move. ***'Sacred Dance Formation: '''More used as a fighting movement. He swings his arms around in a certain formation and each strike will cut through his opponents skin. Will not explode, more a multiply piercing move. **'Blinding Angel: Heaven's Judgment: 'Like Natsu, Fire Dragon Fist. He release a barrage of fist towards his opponent, however. Instead of exploding, the light goes through the opponent. This technique will cause more damage if Lucius sees his opponent evil level. **'Ancient Weapon Form - Blinding Angel: Seven Swords of Heaven: 'Unlike most of his techniques, he summons 7 blades that circle his body. The blade will increase in speed, making a halo around him. He will then throw his blades towards his opponent, and if the opponent isn't strong enough or prepared enough, the blade will cut him/her in haft. : '''Defensive Techniques: '''Techniques that prevent or weakens attacks. Also used as a distraction. *'Light Dragon: Howl: 'Release sound waves that causes everybody to cover there ears. Gives him time to strike. *'Light Dragon: Wing Guard: 'Two wings cover his front side of his body, reducing damage. *'Light Dragon: Solar Flare: 'Releases a bright light that blinds everybody around him, except himself. : '''Healing Techniques: '''Allows him to heal people by releasing small burst of energy into the wounds. *'High-Level Healing Magic: 'Like Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, but weaker and takes longer then Wendy's. *'Self Regeneration: '''If he stands still for a long amount of time, his body will return to normal. '''Dragon Force: Lucius found a way to activate his Dragon Force. By standing still for a minute or more, he can absorb a large amount of light energy from the sun, moon, and stars all at the same time. The longer he eats the longer Dragon Force last, however he is holding way more magic then his body can hold. So, the longer he holds Dragon Force, the more damage he does to his muscles, causing them to rip and tear. He only uses this for a last resort. Requip: He only uses this magic to store clothes, food, supplies, and weapons. He barely uses the weapons, he holds on to them either to sell them or find a mage who can use it for the great of good (Erza). Lighting Magic: He isn't very good with Lighting Magic, but he is comfortable enough to use it in combat. gohan06.jpg|Thunder Ball|linktext=Thunder Ball ssj2gohan.jpg|Paralyzing Stinger Mode|linktext=Paralyzing Stinger Mode *'Thunder Ball': a electric ball that can cause damage to his opponent by shocking them and by a sound wave after effect. *'Paralyzing Stinger Mode': This mode surrounds Lucius with electricity dancing around him. In this mode, any contact he makes to his opponents will disrupt there nervous system and can cause them to paralyze. The more contact he makes, the longer and more chance he has of paralyzing his opponent. He can not use any other magic in this mode. Fire Magic: He can use fire very well, but it's a magic he barely uses. *'Fire Fist': Covers his hands in Fire, can damage his hands if he doesn't use it fast enough. *'Fire Burst:' Release a ball of fire when he throws a fist. *'Magma Wrap': Cover his opponent or himself in fire. It will damage everything it touches. Abilities Enhanced Strength: '''He has shown great strength since he is able to withstand the capes weight and it's growing weight during the time of fighting and shows little signs of side effects from the cape. '''Enhanced Speed: '''When he removes the cape, his speed increase drastically. He can still be followed, but it's hard to catch him. Even with his cape on, he shows unnatural speed. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Since he's a dragon slayer his skin almost match that of a dragon. So he can stop blades with his arms to only receives scratches and can fight against another Dragon Slayer in equal terms to duration. He can take blows that could kill a normal man like it's nothing. '''Enhanced Magical Aura: '''Lucius has shown to have a large amount of magic stored within him since he can fight for a long time and barely be tried. Also when he release his magic either through anger or just letting it go, a tower of light forms where his body is that copies the power of a sun. Burning anything that gets close or disintegrate by standing near it. '''Keen Inteleginces: '''He has been shown to be smart since he can find a opponents weak point in a short amount of time. He also used all knowledge of magic and scientist to increase his magical power. '''Flight: '''He also shown the ability to fly without any light or fire. It's unknown how he can do so, but he uses this to travel faster for long distances. More magic he puts into it, the faster he will travel '''Expert Hand to Hand Combat: He was taught by Yuiko to fight on his own. He learned how to hit, counter, and watch his opponent for weakness. Amature Weapons Man: Lucius isn't very skilled with weapons. He does know the basics of using all known weapons and counters of the weapons. However, he isn't comfortably enough to use weapons in a daily fight. Blacksmith: He knows how to make weapons, armors and horse shoes. Trivia *His last name is Allstar because he can eat the light given off by stars in a moonless sky, also he considers the sun a star which is his number 1 source. Yuiko gave him his last name. *He is called the Sun Warrior because his light can burn like the sun, and he sometimes fights with weapons or his light dragon slayer magic looks like weapons. *He was originally meant to be taller, but making him look younger then he is makes it more fun. *Lucius's theme is I Made It - Dead by April Category:Mage Category:Characters